Honeymoon Tracy
First Appearance September 27, 1965 Honey Moon Tracy (sometimes called "Honeymoon" or just "Honey") is the daughter of Dick Tracy Jr. (Junior Tracy) and the first visitor from the moon to Earth, Moon Maid. Birth and Early Life Shortly after they were married, Moon Maid learned that she and Junior were expecting their first child. Moon Maid wished to have the baby on Earth, but after she was the victim of an attempted murder, her father the Moon Governor, proceeded to take her back to the Moon. Junior joined her, and they prepared for their child's birth, communicating with Earth via the Moon's mile-high broadcast transmitter. When the transmitter became damaged, the Governor arranged a trip to Earth for supplies in a space coupe. Moon Maid and Junior joined him, planning to have a visit with Junior's family. Moon Maid had concealed the fact that she ws very near delivery, intending to give birth to her child on Earth. She went into labor on board the space coupe, and Honeymoon Tracy was born in outer space. The announcement was broadcast to the world. Honeymoon was born weighing 6 pounds and 2 ounces, with the ability of magnetic hands (as shown when paper clips clung to her hands), though this ability later seemed to have subsided. When she was a baby, she was nearly kidnapped by the villain Mr. Bribery, but this was prevented. When Honey was a toddler, she present at the death of her mother when Moon Maid was blown up in a car bomb that was meant for Dick Tracy. Concluding that the crime syndicate known as "The Apparatus" was connected to the murder, Junior agreed to send Honey with Tess to California to stay with Vitamin Flintheart until the danger was subsided. While in California, Tess (who had learned that she was pregnant with her second child) and Honey were treated well by Vitamin, who read books to Honey while he drank his bromos. After a few months passed, Honey and her grandparents flew to Washington State to see the Tracys' daughter (Honey's aunt) Bonnie. This was perhaps the first time that Bonnie met with her little neice in person and expressed how much she wanted to get to know her. Honey and the family were taken on a tour of Washington and the Yakima Indian Reservation where Bonnie taught. Honey had remained safe on the reservation when Vitamin and Tess were carjacked by wannabee singer Bony and his girlfriend Claudine. Even though Vitamin and Tess managed to escape danger, the stress of the event caused Tess to go into labor in the car. Honeymoon met her baby uncle Joe in the hospital shortly before they flew back to the The City, where Honeymoon was reunited with her dad. Honeymoon Tracy: Crimestopper Honeymoon soon gained a new stepmother in the form of Junior's longtime friend Sparkle Plenty (whom he had known since she was born), whose wedding was nearly blown up by Angeltop Jones. Honey was one of the people in the church at the time, but survived unharmed. Sparkle proved to be a very affectionate mother and loved Honeymoon like she was her own. The same was true for B.O. Plenty and Gravel Gertie (her new step-grandparents), who gave Honey a mandolin for Christmas. Honey made some new friends when a family that Junior knew moved in next door. Their names were Keenan and Seth Wheeler. They initially didn't want to be friends with her because she was a girl, but after a little reverse-psychology, Honey managed to win them over. When the three kids went to the video arcade to play games when Chief Patton's adult nephews bullied them out of their money. Under her father's advice, Honey, Seth, and Keenan started their own version of Junior's original Crimestoppers Club from when he was their age. The three clever kids set up another situation where they were going to be bullied by Pack and Pete Patton so that the manager would be able to witness it, which he did (however, he was bribed by the punks who had gotten into some dirty money). The next day, Keenan witnessed Pack Patton slipping the manager some money from a large roll of cash, leading the Crimestoppers to suspect that they had stolen that money. They intially intended to spy on the punks, but later decided against it. Honey grew suspicious of a "kindly" old woman named Norma Rockwell across the street when she smelled cigar smoke and never invited the kids into the house when she would give them milk and cookies. Honey's suspicions were confirmed when she saw Mrs. Rockwell kick a cat she fed milk to earlier that week and seeing different TV repair trucks park outside her house everyday. This lead the Major Crimes Squad onto a major fencing operation, and the Crimestoppers were commended for their alertness and public-spiritedness. When B.O. opened a Dick Tracy-themed amusement park, Honey was present. She was riding the ferris wheel with B.O. when a strong fissure induced by buried toxic waste in the ground was set off, destroying the park. No one was badly hurt. Honeymoon Tracy: Tech-Savvy Adventure Seeker Honey has continued to be involved with Dick Tracy (who she calls "Pop-Pop") and the Major Crimes Squad. She played a role in uncovering B-B Eyes' bootleg DVD operation, as well as finding a body at Abner Kadaver's Halloween attraction. Honeymoon is a fan of the pop singer Themesong. Honeymoon was instrumental in the capture of Phishface after she herself was "phished" when purchasing Themesong's CD. When a mysterious new "Moon Maid" was seen around the City, Junior and Sparkle tried to keep this information from Honeymoon, fearing that it would traumatize her. However, the internet-savvy Honey found links to the photos and news stories on her own. Tracy arranged a trip in Diet Smith's remaining Space Coupe to take Honeywoon to Moon Valley to investigate the mysterious sightings. Tracy, Smith and Honeymoon arrived in Moon Valley, and found it deserted. Tracy and Smith deduced that the Moon People must have constructed their own Space Coupes and abandoned the moon. Honeymoon remained convinced that her mother was alive and became determined to find the truth. Notes *Shortly after her introduction, Honey Moon was made into a doll (as Bonnie Braids had been) by Ideal Toys. It featured magnets in the fingertips which duplicated her superhuman ability. *Though little reference has been made to Honey's extra-terrestrial origins since the end of the Moon Period, she is often depicted recognizing her heritage by wearing moon-themed clothing and accessories. She also wears her hair with 2 pigtails in front, simulating (or possibly concealing) horns or antennae. Known Relatives *Junior Tracy (Father) *Moon Maid (Mother, Deceased) *Sparkle Plenty (Stepmother/Adoptive Mother) *Jewel Tracy aka Sparkle Plenty Jr. (Half-Sister) *Dick Tracy (Grandfather, by Adoption) *Tess Tracy (Grandmother, by Adoption) *Bonnie Braids Tracy (Aunt, by Adoption) *Joseph Flintheart Tracy (Uncle, by Adoption) *Moon Governor (Biological Maternal Grandfather; Estranged) *Moon First Lady (Biological Maternal Grandmother; Estranged) *Mary Steele (Biological Paternal Grandmother; Deceased) *Henry "Hank" Steele (Biological Paternal Grandfather; Deceased) *Steve the Tramp (Step-Grandfather) *B.O. Plenty (Adoptive Grandfather) *Gertrude "Gravel Gertie" Plenty (Adoptive Grandmother) *Attitude Plenty (Uncle)